


Woman in the Car

by TutkaGirl



Series: Adventures of Tony Dinozzo and Seeley Booth [4]
Category: Bones (TV), NCIS
Genre: Cute, Funny, Kid Fic, M/M, implied child injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TutkaGirl/pseuds/TutkaGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy is kidnapped and injured. It effects Seeley and reveals a surprise to the squints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman in the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha college has kicked my fucking ass :( Please send me positive thoughts because I need them for next semester, I probably won't post an update after this story until summer and I'm sorry I'm such trash. I love you guys and hope you enjoy this.

“You arrest someone really small lately? Carseat in the back,”

“Oh, well I took Parker to daycare today. Tony had a date with a severed head last night,” Seeley glanced out the window, not wanting to see Brennan’s reaction to his husband. They hadn’t spoken about the FBI agent’s family since the Christmas lung fungus.

“Oh, Tony must be your spouse, he was very kind when I met him, didn’t tell me his name though. I don’t know how you do it,” she said absentmindedly, reading the files on the Decker family.

“Maintain a relationship between two full-time government agents?”

“Bring a kid into this world knowing what you know. That’s most of the reason I don’t want kids. Oh, but Parker was an accident, right, because his mother wouldn’t marry you?”

“You know did it ever occur to you that might be a sensitive topic? Besides I’m better with Parker and Tony in my life. Someday you will see that,”

“I highly doubt that,”

 

As they watched father hold his previously kidnapped son Booth became curious.

“Still glad you don’t have kids?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Looking at that boy and his dad. I just thought you’d change your mind.”

“No . . . Still glad you do have a kid?”

“Gladder today than yesterday.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah, parenthood is complicated like that.”

 

Angela walked out of her office to see Booth loitering by the lab’s glass entrance, still wearing his flack vest and occasionally checking his phone.

“Hello, Seeley,” she smiled when he jumped and looked at her, “Are you waiting for someone?”

“Ahh,” he nervously checked the doors again and seemed to weigh a decision, “yeah actually. Tony is supposed to bring Parker over so we can go home.”

As he finished speaking to her Zach and Hodgins walked up.

“Who is Tony?” Zach asked and Booth’s nervousness seemed to escalate.

“Oh, he’s just-” the sound of the doors opening and a shrill cry of DADDY! stopped his reply. “Parker! Come here, buddy.”

Parker leaped out of Dinozzo’s arms, almost face-planting on the linoleum, Tony and Seeley shared a smile over their son’s exuberance.

“Hey, hey, look at you, how was you’re day?” Booth asked, surreptitiously counting ten fingers and checking for any bruises.

“SUPER GREAT!” the little boy enthused, “Momma took me to the park and we played soccer with Auntie Ziva, but she says I should call it football. Oh, and Zach was there too and it was fun,”

“Yes, it was quite fun, the little snots decided that my clean car was in need of a mud-bath,” Tony gazed pointedly down at Parker and the boy hid his smiling face under his father’s arm.

“Ah, come on, all the best cars are wearing mud-bath brown this season,” Seeley smiled as Angela sidled up to Tony.

“Well, well, well, who is this tall drink of water?” she teased.

Parker opened his mouth and both fathers new the gig was up, “That’s Momma!”

“Damn it Seeley this is All. Your. Fault!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know how you like it, any suggestions for more episodes to rewrite would be appreciated.


End file.
